Patchwork
by nozoelis
Summary: colección de drabbles. / HOENNCHAMPIONSHIPPING
1. Home

**15\. a place shaped like the girl you love.**

Hoenn dejó de ser suficiente.

Estaba la Liga Pokemon, desde luego, pero Steven estaba harto de pasarse los días muertos allí encerrado, esperando a nuevos entrenadores que se iban a casa con las manos vacías. Los miembros del Alto Mando bromeaban diciéndole que, si no conseguía ser vencido, era de esperar que siguiese allí atrapado. Steven se reía, pero la alegría no llegaba a sus ojos.

Estaba la empresa de su padre en Ciudad Férrica. De vez en cuando hacía alguna visita a su progenitor, que siempre lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Charlaban, tomaban café y Steven se despedía de nuevo. Volverían a pasar meses hasta que volviese a visitarlo.

Estaban las ciudades y los rincones secretos que solo conocía él. La gente le saludaba, hablaban con él, combatían. Steven sonreía, pero pronto se cansó. Necesitaba algo nuevo.

Y entonces llegó ella.

Hoenn volvió a tomar color, como si fuese un mundo nuevo entero por conocer. Todo gracias a May.

"Steven", dice sonriendo mientras le coge de la mano. Un mechón de pelo la acaricia la mejilla, y suavemente se lo recoge detrás de la oreja.

Es entonces cuando Steven lo entiende. Está en casa.


	2. Pleurer

**2\. The heart gets lighter after crying**

 _Para Steven,_

Me pregunto cuándo leerás esta carta, o dónde; qué estarás haciendo mientras abres este sobre y leer estas palabras. Mejor dicho, me pregunto si algún día llegarás a leerla siquiera. ¿Te la enviaré? ¿La recibirás? ¿La ignorarás? No tengo respuesta para nada, desafortunadamente. Como siempre, solo traigo decepciones.

Pero bueno, _señor_ Stone. Sé que odias que te llamen así, pero no podía desaprovechar esta situación. Después de todo, ahora eres el nuevo director de Devon. Soy capaz de imaginarte sentado detrás del enorme escritorio, con una pila gigante de informes y folios por revisar… Tan impropio de ti, y a la vez, lo que te ha tocado en la vida. Ojalá poder rebelarnos a lo que se nos ha dictado, ¿no crees? Yo por mi parte sigo yendo de aquí para allá, buscando ser la Campeona de todas las regiones. Lo habrás visto en las noticias, supongo, ya que no me dan descanso. De verdad, mi único deseo es rebelarme de todo esto y empezar de cero.

¿Duermes por las noches, Steven? Yo no. Me quedo despierta mirando el techo, y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que solo permanecen las represalias de todo lo que algún día pasado hice mal. Y pienso en ti, Steven, durante cinco minutos. Mi alma llora, grita, se rompe. Son cinco minutos en los que me permito pensar en ti, recordar todo aquello que mi mente bloquea a lo largo del día. Destruyo las murallas que tanto me costaron construir.

¿Sabes? El corazón me pesa menos cuando dejo de llorar. Como si tuviese uno nuevo, uno que ya no es defectuoso. Entonces cierro los ojos, y durante un tiempo que no alcanzo a calcular, me quedo así hasta que los rayos del sol me acarician las mejillas. Es un nuevo día el que me espera por delante. Un día que, de nuevo, me aleja más de ti.

Aún con todo, Steven Stone, te estoy eternamente agradecida de que te alejases de mí. Sé que buscabas lo mejor para ambos, aunque no significase escoger el camino más sencillo. Gracias por haber sido el valiente de los dos, gracias por haberme estado cuidado desde entonces. Gracias, y de verdad que muchísimas gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de cumplir mis sueños, sin la necesidad de renunciar a ellos por atarme a ti. Lo lamento tanto porque lo nuestro no haya funcionado…

De verdad que nos deseo lo mejor en la vida a ambos, Steven. Ojalá podamos reunirnos pronto y decirnos todas las cosas que nunca nos atrevimos a decir en voz alta.

Hasta entonces, cuídate. Seguiré escribiéndote, con la esperanza de que me leas. Te echo de menos y te quiero más de lo que jamás he querido a alguien.

 _May._


	3. Mentira

**26.** **This is not a quiet lie. It is violent and shattering.**

Miro al suelo, incapaz de mantenerle la mirada a Steven. Es entonces cuando me percato de las pequeñas gotas que empiezan a estrellarse contra el suelo, indicando que está lloviendo. Le doy una patada a una piedra cercana y observo como rueda.

"May", escucho a mi espalda. Lo ignoro, sin levantar la mirada todavía. " _May",_ vuelve a repetir Steven. Noto la seriedad en su voz y me giro, enfrentándome a su mirada.

Sus ojos centellean y su cara es una mezcla de preocupación y enfado. Pero, sobre todo, es perceptible la tristeza que le está abrumando. Me muerdo la cara interior de la mejilla, obligándome a no llorar. Sus manos están temblando, y sé que las lágrimas se están formando en sus ojos. Noto como se me rompe el corazón, pero no digo nada. Todo es culpa mía, él solo está siendo víctima de mi propio egoísmo.

"Yo… Lo siento" murmuro en alto, sin saber si le estoy pidiendo disculpas a él o a mí misma. Vuelvo a bajar la mirada, incapaz de mirarle por más tiempo. Se acerca y yo retrocedo un paso, y luego otro, y otro. Me atrevo a mirarle, y noto el dolor en sus ojos. Se está mordiendo el labio inferior y tengo la necesidad de reprimir las ganas de echar a correr y hundir la cara en su pecho. La lluvia comienza a caer con más fuerza, empapándonos a ambos; sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se mueve.

Steven se pasa el puño por el ojo, y aunque quiero consolarme pensando que quiere quitarse las gotas de lluvia que le entraban en los ojos, sé que está llorando. "No sé qué decir, May… ¿Dónde se quedaron nuestras promesas, nuestras caricias, nuestros besos? ¿Acaso era todo mentira?"

Cierro los ojos con fuerza antes de responder. "Sí, Steven. Estábamos equivocados, lo nuestro nunca podría haber funcionado, y aun así tuvimos la audacia de intentarlo. Lo siento, Steven, pero ambos sabíamos que esto nunca tendría futuro. Quiero que lo dejemos."

Noto como el aire no me llega a los pulmones, la sensación de ahogo creciendo por segundos. La mirada se me nubla mientras veo a Steven allí quieto, la lluvia cayendo sobre él sin piedad. Una parte de mí me ruega que corra hasta Steven, le pida disculpas y le bese. Otra, sin embargo, me pide que huya en cualquier dirección.

Entonces lo oigo. Un gemido doloroso nace de la garganta de Steven, consiguiendo hacerme alzar la mirada. Está de rodillas, tapándose la cara con las manos. Grita más fuerte y me quedo allí en silencio.

Sin embargo, por dentro estoy tan destrozada que sé que una parte de mí se ha muerto hoy. Hay un agujero negro succionando mis ganas de seguir con vida, mi alma rogándome que finalice esta maldita mentira, mi corazón llorando porque no puede soportarlo más. Quiero gritar, pero no me lo permito.

Y así, en silencio, le doy la espalda y me marcho. Por dentro, a pesar de todo, estoy tan rota que voy a necesitar rehabilitación para este tonto corazón. Sé que, aunque Steven no me lo vaya a perdonar nunca, voy a quererle más de lo que jamás podré quererme a mí misma.


End file.
